rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 115 - Rome is Where the Heart Is
Summary Synopsis Quotes * Ben: When you arrive at the bottom, you see me standing in the middle of the factory floor, my weapon is glowing with a holy light, and I’m firing flaming adamantine arrows into every single piece of machinery that I can find. I’ve gone berserk in here. I’ve been working really hard and really energetically to destroy things as quickly as possible. And my face is like, when I was shouting at Sasha. So, I look extremely angry and I’m openly weeping. * Azu: Grizzop? * Grizzop: What? I know what’s going on. We...I’m not having it, no! We’re finishing what we started. They're not gonna win. I don’t care what they’re gonna do. We just, no, we’ve gotta finish this. -- * Wellington Jr: If you flood the place we’ll kill one of them. * Azu: They'll kill one of them if we flood it, we can’t, we need to go and rescue them. * Hamid: They’ll kill them anyway. They will get everything paid back, flood it Sasha! * Azu: Let’s get there in time to stop them! * Grizzop: We need to flood it. * Azu: It’s all broken anyway, we’ve done... * Grizzop: We need to flood it. * Azu: No, I’m not leaving him there. * Grizzop: Then go, but we have a job to do. * Hamid: We will go as soon as we are able, which will be very shortly. The last thing we do before we leave is we’re gonna flood this place. * Azu: I feel like they’re in more immediate danger. * Grizzop: Are you a paladin? * Azu: Yes. * Grizzop: Right, so what have you spent your entire life doing? * Azu: Helping people. * Grizzop: Yes! Helping people, despite your personal problems. This is bigger than us. Yes, I care about the person that he has, and if they kill them, then they will have gone and...but this is more important. We can’t just give up everything, otherwise you are a bad paladin! -- * Wellington Jr: We’ll start with Emeka. * Hamid: Azu, if they know they can get us to do whatever they want by killing these people they’ll never stop. And we will become the tool that they want. We have to show them that we cannot be changed from the course. * Azu: I don’t have that many people for them to kill. * Grizzop: Azu...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, but we can’t do this. We have to finish what we’re doing, otherwise they win. * Azu: '''They’ll win either way then. ''Sighs.'' Then flood it. -- * '''Wellington Jr: If there’s anything that you’d like to tell them, I’ll pass along a short message. * Azu: They’re going to kill them, they’re going to kill them. * Grizzop: Then go, and I will stay here. I will finish this. Go! * Helen: Azu has both of her hands on her head and if she had hair then she would be pulling it. * Azu: Tell Emeka I...tried. And that I love him. Anyone else want a goodbye message? -- * Hamid: As close as you can get us will be okay. * Einstein: You say that now, but when you’re in a cave, or you’re in the sky, or in an octopus, suddenly it’s Einstein’s fault, okay? -- * Ben: Once they’re gone, I turn around, still very crying, ‘cause I haven’t stopped since we started, wipe my nose and go “Good luck”, and go back to work. -- * Azu attempts to cast Endure Elements. * Alex: Sometimes, when it comes to drawing divine energy it’s almost like you’ve got the feeling that there’s someone else in the room that you know and like, you haven’t seen them but you kind of know they’re there. No...no they’re not. Nothing appears to happen. There’s a big empty hole where there should have been a person that you called to. There is no one on the other end of that prayer. And you know it. -- * Einstein: You know, like, this isn’t my first rodeo, you know, sometimes you’ve gotta just be cheerful ‘cause it’s that or cry. -- * Ben: After I’ve pitched my tent, I sit down, fish around inside my coat, pull out a magical photograph of me and another goblin smiling happily at a cafe table, al fresco, and just go “Please be okay.” Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Season 3 Category:Episode